<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You make me see ghosts by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143023">You make me see ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crushes, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush, and "they're in love but too dumb to realize" tropes, im just a fan of realizing feelings and ensuing awkwardness tropes, please help i dont now how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But he’d been enjoying embarrassing George, he’d savored every reaction he could get out of him, every stifled smile, every genuine laugh, every time George flushed or squirmed in his seat. Wait. Every time George flushed or--</p><p>Dream opened his eyes. “No.” He said it out loud, like that would make it more true. “No, it’s something else.” It had to be something else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You make me see ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly self-indulgent since I ran out of stuff to read, so forgive me if it shows lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream leaned back in his chair with a stretch and a yawn. His muscles were taught from slouching at his desk all day and his mouth felt dry.</p><p>He’d had a quiet day, spent mostly relaxing and editing. Every time he was done with a recording he wanted to edit and post it as soon as possible, so he’d spent a few hours cutting down a video before hopping on a voice call with George and Sapnap.</p><p>Some of the stress that went hand in hand with a job like his had been getting to him, and as much as Dream would deny it, he had missed the late night calls with Sapnap and especially George. He maintained they needed to have a more normal sleep schedule, but he found himself getting lost in their words too late in the night and forgetting his worries before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair absently, wondering briefly when he’d finished his water. He couldn't remember if he’d left his room that day or not. Faintly registering his name, he lazily tuned back into the conversation. </p><p>“--ream? Helloooooo?” George drew out the vowel and Dream felt even more sleepy, like he could melt out of his chair and pool on to the floor. Man, he really was tried wasn’t he? </p><p>“Yeah i--” Dream yawned again, “--Im sorry, I didn’t hear you.” “typical.” George scoffed, though there was no bite to it. “Mm.. are you going to repeat the question or are you going to leave me wondering for all eternity?” “Maybe I’ll keep you waiting, since you weren’t paying attention.” “Geeoorrgeee…” Dream whined “c’mon pleeaase? The suspense is gonna kill me George I don't know if I can take--” </p><p>“I asked if you’ve ever seen a ghost, Dream.” Sapnap interjected. Dream paused, his mind swimming. A memory he’d forgotten he had was floating to the surface. “Actually.. I have.” “Oooh! Right answer! Do tell, do tell!” Dream smiled at the enthusiasm in George’s voice.</p><p>“I was nine or ten, and- wait-- yeah, I think I was ten because that was the year I won the science fair.. Yeah, so I was ten and it was during the summer.” the vividness of his recollection surprised him. “It was really late, and I couldn't sleep because of the storm.” “Wait--” Sapnap interrupted, “You mean to tell me it was a dark and stormy night?” Humor was evident in his voice. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dream grinned “there are a lot of those in Florida summers, and I was a lot more scared of thunder when I was ten.” “Aww” George cooed “You were one of the kids who was afraid of thunder? That's so cute!”</p><p>Dream smiled in spite of himself. “Don’t make fun of me, anyways, I couldn’t sleep so I got up to get some water or something from the kitchen and I remember it felt like the storm had stopped.” </p><p>“What do you mean it ‘felt like’?” “shhhh” George hushed Sapnap. “I turned and looked out the window and I saw lightning really close like, a mile away. It lit up the whole kitchen. I paused to count how many seconds ‘till I heard the thunder, since my mom told me that's how you could tell how many miles away it was but that's when I got really scared.”</p><p>Sapnap and George had hushed as the recollection of that night returned to him in full detail, how could he have forgotten? “I got scared because-- the thunder never came. I knew something was really wrong. I looked out the window again and the lighting was worse, usually it's about once every other minute but it-- it was worse.” </p><p>Dream pulled his knees into his chest, hugging them close to himself. “The lightning lit up the clouds every few seconds, but it was completely silent other than the rain hammering the roof. I was about to run back to my room when it happened.” He paused.</p><p>“Well, go on then!” George exclaimed exasperatedly. “Lightning struck a tree not 50 feet from our house and to the right of it, in the trees by the edge of our back fence I saw it. The lightning was so bright I had to look away but I saw it when I closed my eyes, illuminated by the lightning. Like when you accidentally shine a flashlight into your eye.”</p><p>He swallowed. “When I opened my eyes it was gone. But every time I closed my eyes, it stared back at me. Like it was burned into my head. I knew it was there for me, It was looking right at me.” His voice dropped barely above a mumble, “I curled up on the kitchen floor and cried. I was too scared to get up to go to my room, I didn't want to open my eyes and see it again. Mom found me like that in the morning, curled up and still crying. I couldn't sleep alone for months after that. I started sleeping in my sister’s room for the rest of the summer.” He confessed.</p><p>His friends didn’t say anything for a moment, then Sapnap broke the silence “Damn, that's intense.” Dream let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Yeah,” he chuckled, “You guys got any stories?”</p><p>“I’ve got two, technically.” George piped up. “Well, do tell do tell!” Sapnap sing-songed, imitating George's earlier words in a terrible accent. Dream snickered as George hushed them. </p><p>“It’s not really me who saw the ghost the first time, it was my friend. I was around twelve since it was my second year at this summer camp, that's how I met the friend, and it was a real creepy place at night. They didn’t have doors for the cabins so it was cold and-” “They didn’t have doors?” Dream interrupted, his voice raising in pitch incredulously.</p><p>“No, no doors. I think they wanted a more natural experience, since it was a nature camp.” George continued, ignoring Dream muttering something about ‘ridiculous’ and ‘doors’. “Anyway, it was our last night at the camp so my friend convinced me to sneak out with him to the dock to look at the lake at night. We’d had a night walk a few nights before and, well, there was this cool bacteria-” Dream smiled slightly as Georges rambling washed the unfriendly memories from his mind. </p><p>“- that would light up when it was like, disturbed?” Dream registered that he said it like a question, “and the camp counselor told us to grab sticks and move the water, and the bacteria- wait- no, it wasn’t bacteria it was… bioloomo-” he paused, like he was thinking. “Bioluminescent phytoplankton I think, so when you moved it it glowed all pretty like the lake had stars. Like, have you guys ever been to camp where they take you on a night walk and tell you this story about that, like, rock?” Dream let himself sink into his voice, barely registering a word George was saying.</p><p>“-and then they give you a mint to bite and it has like static or something that makes it light up when you bite it? It reminded me of that. Did you guys ever go to a camp where they told you-” “George!” Sapnap groaned, “Just get to the ghost!” Dream resurfaced, he’d almost fallen asleep. “Oh! Yeah, sorry.” George giggled.</p><p>“So my friend convinced me to sneak out to see the lake and we grabbed a stick and were checking out the water, it was so pretty, and I kind of wandered away from him and was just looking at the lights when I heard him yell. I turned and he’d dropped his stick off the dock and was scrambling away from the water, he yelled my name and I dropped my stick too and we ran back to the cabin. I asked him what he saw the next morning, and he said the lights had like, lit up a face in the water. Scared him shitless.” George finished.</p><p>“No way!” Sapnap exclaimed, “Thats kinda sick.” “yeah,” George said, “but it made staying at that camp a third year the next summer scarier I’ll tell you that.” Dream smiled sleepily, “I bet it did, but you said that was only the first ghost encounter?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, the second was almost a year ago by now.” Dream made a noise of surprise, “A year ago? And you didn’t tell us? George!” He hoped the exaggeration of his tone would mask the slight hurt lacing his words. “It didn’t seem eventful enough to mention.” George didn’t elaborate.</p><p>After a few seconds Sapnap seemed to have lost his patience “Well? Do we get to hear it Georgie?” “Oh, yeah,” George sounded unfocused. “I’m not sure if it was a dream or not, I just remember lying on my bed and someone was looking over me.” Once again he fell uncharacteristically quiet. </p><p>“Creepy.” Sapnap said. “Not really.” George’s voice was small, careful, like it was when he was thinking, or talking about math. “It wasn’t creepy, it was-” he paused, “warm. It felt safe and familiar.” “Did it look like anyone?” Dream asked. George’s voice was guarded when he next spoke, “it- um.. No. It was more a feeling, really.”</p><p>The call fell silent. But it was the comfortable silence that falls between friends, the kind without a hurried need to be filled. Dream should’ve drifted with the silence, his head still fuzzy from George’s voice, but there had been something off. Something was keeping him awake even when he closed his eyes sleepily. </p><p>Sapnap yawned, “Well boys, I think I might turn in. I’ve got hella practice for MCC to do tomorrow and mom wants me to grab some groceries. (Apparently three month expired condiments aren’t up to her standards.)” George uttered a goodbye while Dream pulled himself from his stupor. Dream had been about to say his own goodnight when he paused, wait. </p><p>“Hold up Pandas-” “Who’s Pandas?” Dream could hear the smile in Sapnap’s voice. “Sorry, hold up Sapnap. We didn’t get to hear your ghost stories.” “Wow Dream,” And the warmth spreading through Dream’s chest from George’s voice had returned as he said, “you really weren’t listening earlier were you?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen a ghost before.” Sapnap explained, “I honestly don’t believe in them.” “Ohh, hmm” Dream responded, already fading from George’s voice once again. “G’night.” he manages to get out before Sapnap left the call.</p><p>Dream had let his head rest on the desk and his eyes close, and was almost asleep when he was pulled back by George’s voice. “I think I’ll turn in as well.” “Mmwhat?” Dream slurred, lifting his head from his desk. George’s giggle made Dream’s eyes heavier. “I’m going to sleep Dream, and so should you. You must be exhausted. Goodnight Dream.”</p><p>“Wait, George, don't leave mee” Dream whined, drawing the last syllable out. He blamed the fatigue for how warm and fuzzy he felt. “What?” George sounded slightly exasperated, but Dream registered the fondness in his voice as well. “Stay in the call,” He mumbled “your voice helps me sleep.” He yawned. “Just stay and talk about something for a bit.” Then, employing his awful british accent he finished, “Will you do that for me? Georgie?” </p><p>George seemed to hesitate before he let out a resigned sigh. “Fine. God, you’re such a baby, you know that Dream? Needing someone to tell you a bedtime story.” Dream smiled to himself and let his head return to his desk. “What should I talk about?” “The sparkly lake, the one with the bacteria.” “You mean phytoplankton?” “mhm..” “Alright, since you asked so nicely,” But Dream didn’t register another word.</p><p>He lost himself in George’s voice, and when he fell asleep his mind melted into distorted images. He was under water, cold, but he couldn’t feel it. He was looking up past thousands of stars to a face he could barely make out. It was distorted by the water's surface. He could only distinguish a vaguely familiar form. The name was on the tip of his tongue, but when he opened his mouth to call to him his mouth was filled with water.</p><p>He choked, years of swimming in florida pools and warm beaches forgotten as his throat clogged with the sharpness of cold water. He was sinking. Dream kicked his legs, but in his panic he couldn’t even register if it made a difference. He was disorientated, terrified, and he couldn't breathe. He heard a crash above him and he made to look but the pressure started to crush him and all at once until suddenly--</p><p>He couldn’t see the stars anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream fell out of his chair and onto the floor with a yelp. scattering a few belongings in the process. He’d fallen asleep on his desk.</p><p>“Shit” he muttered, stumbling to his feet to turn off his monitor. The cold artificial light was making his eyes sting. He noticed he was still in the call, and smiled at George’s discord icon that had also remained in the call. His headphones had presumably fallen off in his sleep and he assumed after a few hours George must’ve fallen asleep as well so he logged off the call and turned his monitor off. </p><p>Only a few hours had passed since he’d drifted to sleep so he stumbled over to his bed (clumsily avoiding the various items that had been thrown to the floor as he fell) and flopped down. Curling up in his unmade bed made part of him wonder faintly why he’d not made the few steps from his desk to his bed in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>There was a small voice in the back of his head though. So quiet he could usually pretend he couldn't hear it. Sometimes, late at night like this, he had moments of weakness. Moments where he let himself indulge the voice. As he lay in bed Dream let himself miss George’s presence. </p><p>Half asleep he let himself, just for a moment, picture how warm George would be curled up next to him. He let himself imagine George whispering him to sleep, and he wrapped his arms around a pillow sleepily. </p><p>Usually his dreams were soft after these moments but not this time; when he fell asleep he didn’t dream. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream had woken up the next day with a sore neck from sleeping on his desk half the night. He didn’t remember how he’d gotten from his desk to his bed in the night or how half of the contents of his desk had been scattered across the floor (which he’d realized was there the hard way when he got up and stepped painfully on a few of the sharper items and ended up tripping and shouting some choice curses at a stray binder clip). </p><p> He’d took a picture of his floor with half of his belongings spilled everywhere and his foot, bearing the red imprint of a binder clip, and sent it to George over Snapchat with the caption “i think im going to lose the foot :/”</p><p>He didn’t bother changing, and instead got up to make breakfast. He trapsed into his small kitchen, still fatigued by lack of sleep. He was met with Patches meowing hungrily and snaking herself in between his legs.</p><p>“I'll get to you in a minute don’t worry, girl.” He reassured her, before turning to the fridge. When he opened it he was met with a faint stale smell and a few scattered food items, most of which were sparse or expired. I should probably go to the store soon, he mused as he grabbed the last of the eggs and some milk. </p><p>He was halfway through making scrambled eggs when his phone received a notification.</p><p>[12:32 pm] Snapchat: Gogmiester took a screenshot</p><p>Dream chuckled to himself.</p><p>[12:33 pm] Snapchat: Gogmiester sent a snap</p><p>Dream opened the photo, George had taken a timer photo presumably balanced on his desk. He was holding up two thumbs up and had an over exaggerated smile stretching across his face, the caption read: “more foot pics for my blackmail collection. i wont hesitate to expose you”</p><p>Dream hesitated for only a second before screenshotting it himself. He sent a photo of his hand giving a thumbs up slightly covering his bowl of uncooked eggs. He captioned it “now im gunna expose you for blackmailing me” He sent it off and then turned off his phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re on thin ice Dream.” George muttered as soon as Dream joined the voice chat. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten the stream again. Just a few more seconds and I’d have called you so many times you could use your phone as a-” “Anyway,” Sapnap interrupted, “You going to start the stream, George?” George sniffed. “Yes. I suppose I will now that Dream has graced us with his presence.”</p><p>“Aww, come on Georgie, don’t be like that. I was like ten minutes late.” “Whatever. Just log on the server and join the party.” George muttered, and started his stream. Dream pulled up George’s stream on his second monitor as George greeted the stream and waited for the notification to go out.</p><p>It was a fairly normal stream, the three of them were playing bed wars, but they soon started devolving into boasts and bets. Dream was rather quiet as George and Sapnap bickered over who could get the most beds. </p><p>He’d started to get into the groove of the game, fighting against stream snipers and breaking beds, until George’s yell broke his concentration as the game ended “HAH! Take that Sapnap! How does it feel? 22 kills! I just clapped you so hard!” “Yeah? Well I clapped your mom harder last night!” </p><p>Dream let his eyes flick to his second monitor in time to catch George’s smile, not missing the way his eyebrows scrunch and he snorts awkwardly like he always does when someone makes an ‘inappropriate’ comment. </p><p>Dream knew it was an act for the stream, George swore like a sailor off stream but his brand and image were very important to him. He’d been told off by George many times when he’d let slip something about what he was like off stream. Still, it was fun to try to get George’s mask to slip on it’s own. Dream grinned to himself returning to the game.</p><p>“Maybe I should try clapping George for a change?” Dream lowered his voice, “What do you think Georgie? Think you could handle that?” His eyes flicked back to George’s stream, and he was rewarded with another awkward smile as George exclaimed “What?! Dream!” Sapnap laughed and joined in, “Nah, I bet George would probably like getting clapped by Dream.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Said George “You guys are so annoying.” though Dream could see him trying not to smile. “Want to give it a go, Georgie?” Dream asked, “Me, you, bridge duel. Loser has to gift the other twenty subs. What do you say George?” George hesitated, a moment of weakness, and Dream took the opportunity. “Aww, what Georgie? You really are scared I’ll beat you, aren't you?”</p><p>He saw something flash in George’s eyes and he knew he’d won. “Not a chance! You’re on. But don't go crying to me when you lose.”</p><p> Dream left the cue and sent him a duel request. Sapnap kept baiting George, probably to distract from the fifteen gifted subs he now owed from losing the bet last round. It must’ve worked because George seemed completely sidetracked by the sudden competition. </p><p>The chat had not missed the tone of Dream’s voice or the reaction his words had gotten out of George, but Dream wasn’t concerned. Their banter was nothing really out of the ordinary. </p><p>As the duel started Dream frowned in concentration. He knocked George off the bridge, ignoring when George clutched, knowing he could reach George’s side before George could get back up. He heard a noise of alarm and George jumped into the void intentionally to reset himself but it was too late.</p><p>Dream hopped into Georges goal and laughed at George’s groan. “That was just luck!” George exclaimed. “Sure it was Georgie.” Dream once again intentionally kept his voice low. </p><p>Four more rounds and Dream was up Four to one. In the sixth round, Dream started messing with George. He got a little past the middle of the bridge, and knocked George off. Then, instead of advancing to George’s goal he waited for George to respawn and try again. </p><p>George’s character advanced once more as Dream giggled to himself, just loud enough for his mic to pick up. “Stop laughing!” George exclaimed. Dream knocked him off again, crouching on the edge of the bridge to watch George fall into the void as he missed a block clutch.</p><p>“Fine, here, why don't you score until you’re tied with me, huh? And then we can play the last for all the marbles, whoever scores wins the twenty gifted, what do you say?” George seemed to consider it for a moment, seemingly looking for a way Dream could be tricking him. “Alright, fine.” he said, and Dream let him walk by and score. </p><p>When George had also scored four times, he made a break for the Dream’s goal but Dream knocked him off once again. Dream laughed in earnest this time, and didn’t even bother trying to advance.</p><p>“Stop messing with me Dream!” George exclaimed. Dream didn’t respond, he just chuckled to himself. As George advanced once more, Dream did stop messing around, he moved his character forward but George for the better of him for a second. He was knocked off the bridge.</p><p>George’s victorious yell seemed to distract him from the fact Dream would respawn. Dream quickly jumped back down and easily swept George off the bridge. </p><p> “WHAT?!” George exclaimed incredulously. “How did you-- Why is this so hard?!” and Dream just couldn’t help himself. George was making this too easy. If his voice could drop lower, it did. “Oh come on now George, don’t pretend you don't like it hard.”</p><p>George choked. “Oh my god Dream!” And then, it happened. As Dream ran towards his goal he paused, and spared a glance to his second monitor. He froze, George was blushing so hard his camera was picking up the color. His lips were slightly parted in concentration, and his shoulders were tensed. </p><p>Dream barely registered the sound of George hitting his avatar off the bridge, all he could focus on was the way George’s eyebrows raised hopefully when Dream fell off. He didn’t even tear his eyes away when he respawned, or when Sapanp yelled. He watched transfixed as George’s face lit up when he scored, and won the duel.</p><p>“HAH! CLIP THAT CLIP THAT! GET FUCKED DREAM!” George seemed to have completely forgotten he wasn’t supposed to swear as he banged on his desk, he was too excited to have beaten Dream. It took Dream a count of three to come to his senses. Wait. He tore his eyes away from George’s glowing face  “WHAT?” he exclaimed. “Did you just say FUCK?” </p><p>George started to laugh “Look guys! He’s so embarrassed I beat him he's changing the subject! How’d it feel to get clapped by me Dream? Going to be able to walk straight tomorrow?” “What the hell is wrong with you George! That is so inappropriate!” “Yeah, oh my god George,” Sapnap echoed, “on your wholesome stream?”</p><p>Dream’s eyes warily strayed back to George’s stream. “Oh stop whining! You are both salty that you've lost and you owe me gifted subs. You’re literally dog water, any askers, any askers in the chat?” George continued to ramble while Sapnap argued that he didn’t owe George any subs.</p><p>Dream was reeling. What the fuck just happened? His heart was beating out of his chest, like he’d just been caught doing something wrong. His hands started to clam up and shake, he muted his mic and swallowed hard. He closed George’s stream. And unmuted himself as George finally received the gifted subs from sapnap.</p><p> “Sorry, I’ve got to go.” he said. They both made noises of disappointment and surprise, George started “Why? It’s only been like forty minutes and you owe me subs.” “And you’ll get them, I forgot I had to do something, sorry. I’ll fill you in later. Bye stream!” He left the call before either could protest.</p><p>He pulled off his headphones and got out of his seat. His hands were still shaking. Why were his hands shaking? </p><p>What was going on? He’d gotten what he wanted. He’d embarrassed George, he’d gotten George to swear on stream, and it had only cost him twenty gifted. Wait, only twenty gifted? He lost the duel, what was wrong with him? </p><p>He’d felt so strange for a minute there, and it scared him. Something heavy was weighing in his chest, but he couldn’t put his finger on the feeling. It made him feel like he might be sick. He closed his eyes to concentrate.</p><p> Think logically, he implored himself. If there was one thing he could do, it was think logically, think strategy. Problem-solve. This was no different than a manhunt, he needed to find how the game worked to find the way to win. </p><p>And to solve this he needed to understand why he felt like he might throw up. It’d been a fun game of bedwars, Sapnap and George’s bickering was less annoying than usual. He’d gotten a few kills, and then tried to bait George.</p><p>It had worked. George got flustered, riled up. He took the bait and dream had messed with him, like he was playing with his food. He’d fully intended on keeping George right on the cusp of victory before beating him. He’d wanted to make George mad, he was more prone to swearing when he was frustrated. </p><p>But he’d been enjoying embarrassing George, he’d savored every reaction he could get out of him, every stifled smile, every genuine laugh, every time George flushed or squirmed in his seat. Wait. Every time George flushed or--</p><p>Dream opened his eyes. “No.” He said it out loud, like that would make it more true. “No, it’s something else.” It had to be something else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time I've ever really tried to write a longer cohesive narrative so any comments and feedback would be really appreciated! Writing takes a lot of time for me so I don't know if or when I'll get around to continuing this but thank you for reading! (I'm also not used to Ao3 so sorry if some of the formatting is weird)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>